I Left My Heart With You
by rockbandstar
Summary: When Edward notices an alluring figure in a bar that he is instantly attracted to, he is hesitant to act. That is until Alice and Emmett make a bet that thrusts a new relationship into motion. What will become of his new infatuation? AH ExB.
1. Meet Cute

**Currently Untitled-**

SUMMARY: When Edward notices an alluring figure in a bar that he is instantly attracted to, he is hesitant to act. That is until Alice and Emmett make a bet that thrusts a new relationship into motion. What will become of his new infatuation and will she feel the same? AH, ExB.

**Chapter 1- Meet Cute**

The first time he noticed her he was instantly intrigued. She sat alone in a small booth her legs bobbing up and down in rhythm to the music. Her head moved in rhythm with her legs and her small delicate fingers were gently playing with the straw that was bobbing in her untouched drink. His eyes met hers and a soft blush flushed her cheeks and she bent her head down. This action not only fascinated him but caused a soft wisp of her hair to cascade over her eye making her seem even more mysterious.

He couldn't help but notice the way that every other man in the bar was looking at her and the thought somewhat disturbed him. That and the overwhelming need he suddenly felt to protect her. He turned his focus away from her and onto the band, not wanting to be overly obvious that he was watching her. After all, it was not polite to stare.

He felt more than heard the rest of the members of his party return to their booth and he looked up into his sisters eyes which seemed to sparkle more than normal.

"What is that look for, oh dear sister of mine?" Edward asked somewhat sarcastically as he wrapped his free hand around her shoulder.

"I think you know, oh drunk brother of mine." Alice teased as she titled her head in the direction of the girls table. "You know it is never polite to stare."

He felt a soft blush flush his cheeks and he couldn't help but smile at how perceptive Alice actually was. He snuck a quick peek at the table once again and noticed that the mystery girl now sat with two other people, both girls. The thought excited him and he couldn't help the blush that flushed even deeper over his face.

"Maybe you should, oh I don't know, get off your butt and go introduce yourself." Rosalie stated and he felt his head jerk up and his eyes meet hers. It was a standoff.

"Now, now, Rose." Emmett stated and Edward instantly felt his heartbeat accelerate "You and Edward need to learn to play nicely."

The comment earned a few chuckles, not only from his sister Alice but also from her boyfriend Jasper who just so happened to be Rose's brother. The chuckles only seemed to egg Emmett on as he continued. "After all we can't expect our dear virginal Edward to be so bold."

The comment caused his cheeks to flush and he was surprised to find a sort of low growl emanate from his chest. This sound only seemed to cause the volume of their laughter to increase and Edward noticed that people were turning to look at the table now.

"Fifty bucks," Emmett stated "that our little Eddie over here sits and pines after her all night but goes home alone to take care of business." And with that said Emmett made a jerking motion with his hand causing a sound of disgust to exit Alice's mouth.

"You're on." Alice stated winking quickly at her brother before leaning over and shaking Emmett's hand. "Oh Edward your drink is looking low, let me go get you another one." Alice stated smiling as she hopped up from the booth.

"She is up to something," Emmett stated a small frown on his face before he shrugged and pulled an annoyed Rose onto the dance floor.

Edward turned to look at Jasper only to notice a small smile playing on the man's lips.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked tilting his head slightly to the side trying to read the man in front of him,

"Never bet against Alice," Jasper stated tilting his drink towards his girlfriend once more "trust me."

Jasper shook his head slightly and then a soft laugh escaped his lips. Edward couldn't help but turn to see what he was looking at. The sight made him gasp lightly.

Alice stood talking and laughing with two of the girls from the booth and he noticed that one of them was the girl he was staring at. There was a shattered glass on the floor at her feet and he instantly could pick up the blush that filled her face. His thoughts raced and he wondered what had caused her to drop it, he instantly wanted to know more.

He heard a loud whoosh of air escape his lips as he watched Alice hand the girl a drink and he couldn't help but envy the way the action had made her face light up in a smile. He instantly wanted her to smile at him in that way. Shaking his head slightly he turned away from the girl, not wanting to stare any longer for fear of getting caught.

He turned his attention back to the band trying to ignore everything around him. It didn't help. He was instantly aware of how fast his heart was beating and the muscles in his neck strained to turn at look at her once more. Reaching up he rubbed the muscles softly hoping to dull the pain.

It didn't help.

It was then that he heard the annoying little pixies squeal and he looked up into her excited eyes. "Jazz, Edward I have some people I want you to meet. This" and Alice pointed at her and he could hear his heartbeat in his ears "is Bella." She continued to point out two additional girls but from that moment on he tuned her out.

"Hello," Bella stated and a soft blush flushed over her face as she held out her hand for Edward to shake.

"Hello," he replied not failing to notice how deep his voice suddenly sounded. She smiled then and pointed towards his sister.

"I just happened to run into your sister" her face flushed "accidently and she was nice enough to buy me a replacement drink." She pointed to the drink in her hand and he nodded quietly instantly feeling dumb.

"She just said I had to come over and meet her boyfriend and her brother."

"Well that's Alice for you," Edward stated smiling softly at her "She is nothing if not persistent."

"I kind of got that." Bella laughed and the sound made his heart soar and he found himself laughing with her.

"Well Bella," Edward asked "would you care to sit with us for awhile?"

She smiled once again before sliding her way into the booth next to him. He couldn't help but smile as he noticed that she once again was blushing.

"I think I would like that, thank you."


	2. Intoxicated

**Chapter 2- Intoxicated**

**A/N- A few people asked me for Chapter 1 (Meet Cute) from Bella's perspective… I have written the chapter but I'm unsure about posting it… If you are interested in reading it send me a message or an email at crazy4u_61 yahoo . com and I will send it to you! (or if enough people want it I will post it)**

**If you have suggestions for a title I would love to hear them... send me a holler!**

**Veronicaloves05- yes this is an all human story!**

_Previously_

"_Well Bella," Edward asked "would you care to sit with us for awhile?"_

_She smiled once again before sliding her way into the booth next to him. He couldn't help but smile as he noticed that she once again was blushing._

"_I think I would like that, thank you"_

The club was dark and the air smelt like stale beer and alcohol. These facts did little to compensate for the sent that wafted off of the girl sitting next to him. She smelt like strawberries and freesia and it took most of Edward's power not to lean over and breathe her in.

They were alone at the table and the thought made him smile. Everyone else had run off to do something, what it didn't matter. She sat close to him in the booth, closer than she needed to anyway, and he could distinctly feel the heat rolling off of her. He relished that fact.

She wiggled slightly in the booth and their legs touched for a brief moment causing an electrical current to surge up his leg and jolt his heart into action. He turned his head slightly to look at her, smiling as he noticed she was looking at him as well.

"So," Edward stated "tell me about yourself." He couldn't help but smile again as her nose wrinkled up slightly at his question. It was positively and entirely adorable.

"Well," Bella stated blushing as she spoke "My name is Bella Swan and I am twenty one years old. I lived in Forks, Washington with my father Charlie and moved here to go to school. I am a student at the University of Washington studying literature."

"What's your favorite book?" Edward asked cringing as he realized it was a question she probably got all the time when she told people her major.

"Depends on the mood I'm in. I love the classics like Jane Austen and William Shakespeare. I am currently reading 'Wuthering Heights.' Tell me about you, Edward?"

"Well," he replied "the name is Edward Cullen and I am twenty three years old. Alice and I were raised with our aunt and uncle because our parents died at a young age. My uncle is a doctor so we moved around a lot, but I really didn't mind it. I also am attending the University of Washington and am majoring in composition but am going pre-med."

"I am so sorry for your loss, it must be devastating losing your parents." Bella stated and she looked into his eyes as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Its fine," Edward replied softly "I don't really even remember them."

"Pre-med," Bella scrunched her nose "how fun." He laughed at the sarcasm in her response and was grateful for the change of subject.

"Oh yeah its loads of fun."

Her laughter delighted him and he felt his face flush once again. He was utterly fascinated by her. The band began to play again and he silently hoped that it wouldn't put a damper on their conversation.

"Then again," Bella stated "most people would say sitting and reading books was boring. But honestly," she leaned in closer to him and he wasn't sure if it was because of the band or if she was about to tell him a great secret. Her lips almost touching his ear she continued "I think there is nothing better than sitting in a comfortable chair and curling up with a good book."

He could physically feel his whole body respond and turned his head away slightly hoping she wouldn't see the goose bumps she had given him. "I enjoy reading as well," he replied softly.

"So what do you compose?" Bella asked sincerely and Edwards face lit up as he talked about his passion "I love to play the piano. I have been working on a few compositions but it's hard when you get writers block or when you have a lack of inspiration." She smiled in response.

"So then I suppose you are here checking out the new band then." And she laughed as she teased him.

"Yeah I normally don't go out to the bars too often; I kind of got dragged out tonight."

"Me too," Bella stated pointing at her friends who were on the dance floor "I didn't really have a say in the matter and seeing Alice in action I would say you didn't either."

Edward laughed quietly at that before responding "Alice almost always gets her way, one way or another."

"I can tell," Bella responded causing them both to laugh.

"So Bella Swan from Forks would you care to go join our evil friends on the dance floor?"

Her face turned bright red for a moment as she responded "I don't dance. Trust me it's better for everyone that way."

He smiled as she spoke before responding "Well you did meet Alice by bumping into her but still," and he reached for her hand before pulling her out of the booth "It's all in the leading."

Edward watched as she bit her lip for a moment and silently wondered if that would be his undoing. Before he could think any further she let out a gentle sigh before responding "well you can't say I didn't warn you."

"Dually noted" He stated as he winked at her softly and placed his hand on the small of her back leading her to the dance floor. He passed Emmett and Rose on the way and swore he heard Emmett cursing under his breath. He silently reminded himself to thank Alice in the morning.

He couldn't help but feel ecstatic as the band switched from a fast song, which would have been difficult to dance to, to a slow one. Pulling Bella into him tightly he gently wrapped his arms around her.

He couldn't help but grin when he saw the blush on her face.

As they moved slowly to the music he took in everything around him wanting, for some reason, to remember this moment. He felt intoxicated and he knew it had nothing do with the drinks he had consumed, it was all her.

Bella Swan

The name rolled off of his tongue so easily and felt right. Closing his eyes he let the feeling overtake him and as they swayed silently to the music, he realized there was no place he would rather be.

She overtook his every thought and he realized instantly that he couldn't picture his life without her.

The thought was exhilarating.

**This chapter is dedicated to all of you that reviewed, added this story to your favorites, or alerts! **

**Reviews are like hot chocolate that make me all warm and toasty (lol).**

**Reviewed-Kathy247, Take-me-to-fantasy, Veronicaloves05, mrsjacksonrathbone, Ashlyn13, numbered-stars, and poeticrebel.**

**Fav.- malhith, Team Edward Lovers, Twi Chick Angelicia, Bella Cullen1, Junners**

**Alerts- Starhealr, Poeticrebel, Kathy247, amaranth68, Take-me-to-fantasy, Twi Chick Angelicia, Bella Cullen1, mrsjacksonrathbone, Ashlyn13, Junners**

**XOXOXO**

**Rockbandstar**


	3. Heart and Mind

**Chapter 3- Heart and Mind**

**Note: I am still looking for suggestions for a title so if you have ideas let me know!**

It was last call, a time Edward normally looked forward to; tonight was different. Normally he would be jumping at the chance to drag his sister and friends out of the bar and make his way back to his comfortable bed.

That idea now sounded lonely and drab to him, a fact which should have surprised him but didn't. He didn't want to leave behind the dingy bar or the girl he had met in it. He shuffled his feet as he made his way to the exit, a soft frown on his face.

"I don't want this night to end," he sighed looking at the woman next to him.

"Me either," Bella replied smiling softly "I have to say that this has been one of the best nights out that I have had since I have moved here."

"For me as well," Edward replied softly as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Bella," Edward asked "could I possibly get your number and call you tomorrow?"

The girl smiled for a moment before replying "Of course."

After programming their numbers in the others phone Edward signaled for a taxicab.

They stood outside of her cab for a moment and he gently brushed a strand of hair out of her face before pulling her in for a tight hug.

"Be safe," He whispered in her ear softly before backing up and watching her get in the cab with her friends.

Standing on the side of the road he watched her through the back window as they drove away. He couldn't help but think that she had taken his heart with her.

He waited until the cab was out of sight before he made his way back to his group, ignoring the looks they were giving him.

"Pay up!" Alice suddenly stated in a sing-song voice as she danced around Emmett.

"No fair!" Emmett stated "You interfered."

"Wasn't part of the rules," Jasper stated smiling softly as he spoke "you lost Emmett."

"Unbelievable" Emmett stated taking a swipe at Jasper with his fist "Bro's before Ho's."

"HEY!" Alice and Rosalie shouted at the same time scowling and earning him a smack on the back of his head from Rosalie.

Mumbling under his breath Emmett reached into his wallet and pulled out the money handing it to Alice and stating something about her being an "evil, conniving, pixie."

"So," Alice stated waving the money in the air "who is up for breakfast, my treat!"

"I think I am just going to go home and go to bed," Edward replied running his hand through his hair.

"Now there is the Edward we all know and love," Emmett teased laughing to himself at his joke.

"Emmett, he is probably just tired." Alice stated giving her brother a knowing look. "Have a goodnight Edward."

"You too," he replied hopping in his car, waving as he drove away.

The drive to his house seemed to take longer than usual and Edward was thankful that he didn't really have to concentrate on it. His mind was elsewhere.

He thought about the color of her eyes and how they seemed so expressive. He thought about how her hair felt in his fingertips and the way she had blushed when he had pushed it back from her face. And he thought about the feel of her in his arms as they danced on the dance floor.

Suddenly feeling restless he wondered for a moment if he should have gone to the diner with his friends, if not for the food than for the distraction.

But he knew his bed was calling him.

It didn't take him long, after pulling into his parking space, to make it to the comfort of his room. Flopping back on his black leather couch he stared at the stucco in the ceiling trying to picture patterns. All he saw was her.

Closing his eyes for a moment he, again, pictured her standing in front of the cab as they said goodbye. The image not only made him smile but also made an intense ache stab through his chest. He wondered if she had made it home ok.

The thought instantly fascinated and worried him at the same time. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the little silver cell phone and twirled it in his fingers for a moment. Standing up he paced back and forth in his room for a moment looking at the tiny object. 'It couldn't hurt to call, right?' he silently asked himself.

Holding the phone in his hands he flipped it open and then closed having a silent debate between his heart and his mind. He had told her that he would call her tomorrow but he had an intense need to make sure that she got home ok. He wasn't sure why, but he didn't really mind.

Selecting the name from his contacts list Edward took a deep breath before hitting send. Setting down on the end of his bed he put his head in his hands, hopping he didn't sound like some lunatic to her.

It rang four times before going to voicemail. The sound of her voice, even doing such a menial task, brought an instant smile to his face.

"Hey it's Edward, I just wanted to make sure that you got home ok but you are probably already in bed." He let out a gentle sigh before continuing "Goodnight, my Bella."

Laying his head on his pillow a loud sigh escaped his lips. He knew that, tonight, he would be dreaming of her.

Bella Swan.

**Dedications: (Reviewers)-Ashlyn13, Veronicaloves05, take-me-to-fantasy, poeticrebel. (Favorites)- take-me-to-fantasy, figment7, .1 (Alerts) - VanessaHW **

**Much love to you all!**

**Rockbandstar**


	4. Making Plans

**Chapter 4- Making Plans**

**A/N-dedications and such at the bottom!**

He woke up feeling restless and the fact was surprising to Edward as he had never really ever slept better. Getting out of bed, stretching his limbs, he was surprised to find that his fingers were itching to play the piano.

The idea made him smile.

The smell of coffee was in the air and Edward was grateful that someone had remembered to set the timer the night before, he sure hadn't. Stumbling his way out of his bedroom and into the living area his eyes squinted at the bright lights.

"Good morning, brother." Alice called and he scowled at how chipper her voice was. Grunting he made his way into the kitchen pouring him a cup of coffee before making his way back into the living room.

"Did you sleep here last night?" Edward asked squinting at his sister for a moment before continuing "Never mind don't answer that. Better not to know."

He chose to ignore her laughter and whatever that meant for him. He was fine with her dating one of his best friends; he just didn't want to know the specifics of it.

Making his way over to the piano that Carlisle and Esme had given him he took a long drink of his coffee before pulling out the bench and sitting down.

"Are you going to play?" Alice asked startling him as she was now standing behind him.

"I want to," Edward stated "but I really don't want to wake up Jasper or Emmett."

"They have slept in long enough," Alice replied "it has been forever since I have heard you play. Please?"

Rubbing his tired eyes for a moment he looked at his sister before softly nodding his head and quickly polishing off his coffee, handing her the mug.

"Play something new!" Alice squealed plopping down next to him and causing him to smile and wince at the same time.

"I haven't written anything new in awhile Alice; once I do I promise you will be the first to know."

The girl pouted for a moment before replying "but you're a composition major, Edward. Doesn't that mean you should be, oh I don't know, composing?"

Edward scowled for a moment at his loving sister before placing his hands on the keys. "How about I just play one of your favorites?" He asked.

"How about you play one of yours?" Alice asked smiling softly "It has been awhile since I have heard Claire De Lune."

He nodded for a moment before closing his eyes and letting his fingers touch the keys. Before he knew it they were moving on their own, playing the music he knew so well. He found himself transitioning into a song he had written for Alice for her sixteenth birthday and couldn't help but smile as he heard her sigh.

"I love this song," Alice stated causing Edward to look up and admire the peaceful smile on her face.

"I know you do." Edward replied smiling back softly.

"You're going to play it at my wedding," Alice stated standing up from the bench. Her comment did not go unnoticed by Edward who immediately stopped playing and turned to look at her.

"Excuse me?" He asked wondering if he had heard her right.

"I said," Alice replied softer now "that you are going to play it at my wedding."

"Am I missing something?" Edward asked grabbing for her hand but not seeing a ring there.

"No," Alice stated smiling slightly "you know I have always had my wedding planned out. I am just giving you forewarning. Things between Jasper and I are getting serious."

"I've noticed," Edward stated frowning for a minute before smiling "you know I just want you to be happy right sis?"

"I would expect nothing less." Alice stated shoving him slightly on the shoulder. "You know I just want you to be happy as well, Edward, right?"

"But of course," Edward replied.

"Then call Bella!" Alice stated laughingly as she made her way into the kitchen. "I want to go shopping with her anyways! We are going to be such great friends."

"I don't want you to get your hopes up, Alice." Edward stated frowning slightly at how attached his sister already was to that amazing, adorable, girl. He silently realized he was telling himself not to get his hopes too high, as well.

"Shut up, stop doubting yourself and call her!" Alice stated scowling at her brother and handing him his phone.

He smiled for a moment at how perceptive his sister was before letting out a gentle sigh and selecting the number from his list of contacts.

This time when it rang she picked up.

"Hey! Edward." Bella stated and he couldn't help but smile when she said his name.

"Good morning, Bella." Edward replied as his sister hopped up and down in front of him he let out a soft chuckle "Alice says hello as well."

He could hear her laughter on the other end and it only caused to brighten his smile. "Is she scheming away again?" she asked softly, childlike.

"She wouldn't be Alice if she wasn't" Edward stated causing his sister to pout but another adorable bout of laughter to escape from Bella.

"Speaking of which," Bella stated "thanks for the call last night. It was really sweet of you."

He could see a smug smile on his sister's face and he ignored her as he got up and made his way to his bedroom. "Of course, I just wanted to make sure you arrived home safely."

"I really appreciated it, Edward."

"Well," Edward stated plopping down on his bed as he spoke "how about you make up not answering by meeting me for lunch later?"

"It's already past noon," Bella stated laughingly "so how about we make it supper instead and you have a deal."

"I think I can manage that." Edward stated "I guess I didn't realize it was as late in the day as it was."

"Don't worry about it; I just got up a little while ago as well." Bella teased and the fact didn't go unnoticed by him.

"Well we did have a late night," Edward replied quickly.

"Yeah I guess we did." Bella stated.

"How about I pick you up at six?" Edward asked.

"Sounds wonderful," Bella replied before giving him directions to her apartment.

"I guess I will see you tonight then," Bella stated.

"Until then," he replied before clicking his phone shut.

Flopping back onto his bed he closed his eyes and couldn't help but chuckle at the huge grin that was on his face.

"I told you so," Alice called from the other room causing a light laugh to escape his lips.

"Yes, you certainly did." Edward replied to himself as he brushed his hand thru his tangled hair. "And I couldn't be happier that you were right."

**A/N- so I have gotten a few really good suggestions for titles but am not sure which to pick (I love most of them)… I am thinking about putting up a poll to see what you all like… what do you think about this idea?**

**I have to say a major thank you to all of you! It is amazing to me how this story is getting received and I love you guys for it!**

**Shout outs to those of you who **

**Reviewed****-Kathy247, alliewallie965, Poeticrebel, Ashlyn13, heaven's door for eternity, Veronicaloves05, take-me-to-fantasy, Starhealr, and amoretti…**

**I loved everything that each and every one of you had to say! **

**Alerts****- alliewallie965, InLoveWithEC, Kayla Cullen, Jacksp518, Photo41, Hiedrarose, brmartino, and amoretti… **

**I hope that I can continue to entertain you for the rest of Edward and Bella's journey!**

**Favorites****- xxedwardslambxx, Poeticrebel, heaven's door for eternity, Kayla Cullen, and PDKLMS… **

**You like me you really like me! (Ok cheesy pop culture reference, lol).**

**Rockbandstar**


	5. The Date

**A/N- It's a long one… but I just couldn't cut into their date!**

**POLL INFO- Poll is up for voting for a title… Thanks to all of you who gave suggestions! Poll is linked in my profile…Please go and vote for your favorite title!**

**I am going away for the weekend so look for an update on Monday!**

**Dedications at the bottom…**

**Chapter 5- The Date**

Alice was set on driving him crazy that was for certain. After squealing for ten minutes that he was going out with Bella, she proceeded to bash every outfit he picked out until finally just picking one out for him.

He had wanted to take off early to make sure that he could find the place, but now he was running short on time and hoped he wasn't late. Slightly relieved that he wasn't he pushed the call button for her apartment hearing her tell him she would "be right down."

When he first saw her, she took his breath away. She was wearing a simple black shirt and blue jean skirt, but the outfit looked amazing on her and brought out the cream of her skin.

"You look beautiful." Edward stated breathily before smiling at her and handing her a daisy.

"I love daisies." Bella stated smiling softly as she twirled the flowers between her fingers before tucking it behind her ear.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked.

"Yup," Bella replied "let's go."

After a quiet drive they arrived at a local pizza place that Edward had used to love to come to.

"I love Italian," Bella stated teasingly, laughing slightly.

"Hey they have really good pizza," Edward stated "Alice and I used to come here all the time but things have gotten kind of busy lately with school." His voice trailed off.

"I'm just teasing, Edward." She replied "I love pizza."

They made their way into the restaurant ordering quickly before picking a booth in the back to sit and talk.

"I have to be honest with you, Bella," Edward stated looking at the woman sitting next to him "I noticed you before Alice brought you over to introduce you."

Her face blushed for a moment and she looked at him smiling. "I sort of noticed you as well." She stated her blush increasing.

"So you and Alice used to come here?" Bella asked.

"Yeah," he replied "we used to come here and have pizza and just hang out. They have an arcade in the front you know." Lifting his hand he pointed towards the front of the shop to a set of three games.

"Some arcade." Bella stated laughing.

"Hey as a kid it was the highlight of the meal." He replied smiling.

"I can just picture you as a child playing the arcade games." She blushed as she spoke and it made him smile.

"After we are done here can I take you somewhere?" Edward asked "I have something I want to show you."

"Sure," Bella replied smiling in response "I would like that."

The food came quickly and the conversation flowed easily. They discussed their families and their favorite childhood memories.

"I was kind of a quiet child," Edward stated laughing "but with Alice as a sister it was pretty hard to get a word in edge wise."

"I could see that," Bella replied laughing. "I always wanted a sibling but it never happened."

"That's funny because I always pictured myself as an only child."

They both laughed at this comment for a moment.

"But really," Edward stated "Alice may be something but she is really one of my best friends. She has always been there for me, no matter what."

"You two seem close."

"We used to be a lot closer," Edward replied "but with school and such it has gotten harder. We still make time for each other though."

"That's nice."

"It really is," he replied smiling. They finished eating their pizza and after Edward paid they made their way outside. Bella started heading towards the car but Edward grabbed her hand and shook his head slightly.

"It's a beautiful night and it's not that far. Let's walk."

They fell into stride as they made their way down the road.

"So where are we going now?" Bella asked excitedly.

"You will see in just a moment." Edward stated turning a corner and stopping to smile at the look on Bella's face.

"It's an ice skating rink."

"That it is," Edward replied chuckling "I used to come here when I was younger and sit and people watch actually. I loved to watch the people interact and skate together. I never got up the courage to actually try it though"

She smiled at his admission as he continued to speak.

"I was hoping you would skate with me tonight."

"I don't know how good of an idea that is," she blushed as she spoke "I am really uncoordinated."

"I promise not to let you fall, it would really mean a lot to me." He felt a small blush on his cheeks at his honesty.

"Ok." Bella replied smiling.

"It will be fun, I swear." He laughed as he purchased a skate rental for each of them.

"You're not cold are you?" Edward asked pointing at her arms.

"Surprisingly no," Bella replied smiling.

"You almost look excited." Edward teased.

"I think I am." Bella replied.

"I know I am." He stated grabbing her hand and pulling her onto the ice causing her to squeal in delight.

"I'm glad I could share this with you Bella." Edward stated holding her hand in his and skating slowly around the rink.

"Me too," Bella replied and then squealed as she started to fall.

He caught her on the way down her cheeks bright red and her breath coming out in poufs from her mouth.

"I told you I would catch you if you fell," Edward replied pulling her up and holding tightly to her.

"But maybe just to be safe I should keep you closer."

"We wouldn't want me to fall again." Bella replied snuggling into his arms and smiling up at him.

"No we definitely wouldn't want that." He replied and he couldn't keep the smile off of his face at the feel of her in his arms.

They skated, cuddled together for awhile before stopping to sit and drink some hot cocoa.

"Thank you for sharing this experience with me, Bella."

"Thanks for bringing me, it was quite fun."

"Would you like to skate some more or head home?"

"Skate some more!" Bella stated grabbing his hand and pulling him up "Come on!"

He laughed at her enthusiasm before following after her.

"Watch this!" Bella stated squealing slightly as she took off from his arms her skirt twirling around her as she spun before she dropped to the ground laughing.

He pulled her up from the ground shaking his head. "I can't believe you just did that!" Edward stated sounding slightly amused.

"You didn't catch me!" Bella stated puffing out her bottom lip slightly.

"I didn't realize you were going to do that," Edward replied laughing "hopefully it was fun?"

"Well it was embarrassing," Bella stated a soft flush on her cheeks "but most definitely still fun." She laughed then and he found himself laughing with her.

"I think you may have given that poor man a heart attack." Edward stated pointing to an elderly man who stood staring at them.

"He didn't see anything," Bella replied "at least I hope he didn't." She reached down and checked her skirt her blush present on her face again.

He couldn't help but laugh louder, only causing her to chuckle. Looking at her watch she frowned softly before turning to look at him. "It's getting kind of late; I probably should be heading back."

"Of course," Edward replied placing his hand on her back and leading her back to his car. He made his way back to her apartment and pulled into an open spot, getting out walking her to the door.

"Here we are," he stated leading her to the door.

"Thanks for tonight Edward." She stated softly.

She looked up at him for a moment smiling before leaning in to place a kiss on his cheek but hitting the corner of his mouth. He forced himself not to reach up and touch the tingling skin, instead placing all of his focus on her.

"Thanks again, Edward. I had a really great time tonight."

"It was my pleasure," he replied smiling softly at her as well. "I had fun too."

"I still can't believe the look on that guy's face." She stated blushing beet red and chuckling slightly. He couldn't help but laugh with her.

"I think you may have made his day." Edward teased winking.

"Yeah well, the skirt was a bad idea," Bella replied laughing slightly "but my roommates insisted."

"Well that sounds familiar." Edward stated chuckling "Alice made me change like four times before she deemed me acceptable to leave."

"I can believe that!" Bella stated laughing "Speaking of Alice would you let her know that we are still on for Friday?"

"What's happening on Friday?" Edward asked his curiosity getting the best of him.

"Well apparently I am going shopping." Bella stated laughing "She wouldn't take no for an answer."

"That sounds like my sister." Edward replied smiling "I would be happy to defer for you."

"And how would you go about doing that?" Bella asked.

"Well I would just tell her you would rather go out with me." Edward replied smiling "She can't say no to her baby brother."

"Dinner with you or shopping with your sister… hmm" Bella teased "I think I can fit both into one day."

"So now your superwoman?" he teased.

"Nah, I just can't seem to stay away from you Cullens." Bella stated winking at him before continuing. "But I do have an early class tomorrow, so I should get going. I will see you Friday, Edward."

"Till Friday then," Edward stated leaning over and placing a kiss on her forehead. "Sleep well, Bella."

**Don't forget to go and vote on the poll!**

**Dedications:**

**Reviews- Starhealr, Ashlyn13, poeticrebel, Kathy247, and Veronicaloves05 **

Ich Liebe Dich (That's I love you in German!)

**Alerts- tiggerlover1971 and i-love-boys-who-sparkle-Edward**

You rock my socks off! (As does Guitar hero, but still it's an accomplishment! lol)

**Favorites-MiACulleN44, elmo121794, and Kel to the Sey**

"Did you ever know that you're my hero?"


	6. Authors Note Poll Problems

**Quick Authors note…**

**There have been quite a few problems with the poll and for some reason no one's votes were tallied (and I know a few of you voted):**

**I erased the old poll and posted a new one- Link can now be found in my profile.... **

**Choices are also shown below!**

Love Found At Last

When I Fall

Your Eyes Don't Lie

Until We Meet Again

It's All About Love

When Your Eyes Say Yes

My Infatuation

The Way You Look Tonight

I Left My Heart With You

Carry You Home

Forever Love

**You can pick up to 2 choices… **

**Rockbandstar**


	7. Daisies!

**Chapter 6- Daisies?!**

**A/N- So the poll is fixed now… you can find the link for it in my profile… Make sure you go and vote! Make your voice heard and all that good stuff!**

**Forgive me for mistakes - I didn't have my beta read this because I wanted to get it up for you all to read!**

The next morning Edward sent Bella a bouquet of daisies, a fact that had Emmett in tremors of laughter.

"Dude, you're going to look like a cheap ass. At least put some roses in there."

"She told me she loved daisies, Emmett. It's not really about the cost anyways. I just wanted her to know that I was thinking of her and that I had a wonderful time last night."

"Yeah and you want to make that impression with daisies." Emmett stated sounding incredulous.

"I really don't understand what the big deal is?" Edward asked turning to look at Jasper who was just coming out of his room.

"It's Emmett," Jasper stated shrugging his shoulders "just ignore him."

"But he's sending her _daisies_!" Emmett stated "Do you even want to get laid, Edward, honestly?"

"We've been on one date, Emmett."

"Do I need remind you about my first date with Rose?"

"Please, no." Edward and Jasper stated rolling their eyes and chuckling softly.

"Anyways," Edward stated looking pointedly at Emmett "she told me and I quote "I love daisies." I actually listen when a woman talks, Emmett, something you might want to try."

"Whatever!" Emmett replied shrugging "Be that way, sorry I was trying to help you get some!"

"Just ignore him, Edward." Jasper stated plopping down on the couch beside him "I'm happy your date went so well. Actually I should say Alice is happy and therefore I am happy."

"Thanks, I think." Edward stated rolling his eyes. "I'm running to the grocery store did you need anything?"

"Nope, I'm good." Jasper stated grabbing the television remote and laying back.

"Emmett?" Edward called.

"I don't need anything from you!" Emmett called causing Jasper and Edward to snicker. "Actually could you pick up some beer?" Emmett stated his face reappearing in the room.

"Yeah," Edward stated laughing "I think I can manage that."

"Thanks," Emmett stated casually "oh and Edward pick up some roses too."

"I'm leaving now!" Edward stated shaking his head as he walked out.

"What," Emmett called after him "I'm just saying!"

The drive to the grocery store was surprisingly relaxing and it took him no time at all to get there. Going to the liquor portion of the store first, he grabbed the beer Emmett requested. Making his way to the produce section he bumped into a cart.

"Sorry," he heard a familiar voice stated and his head shot up.

"Bella?" Edward asked and the girl whipped around to look at him.

"Edward!" Bella stated blushing softly. He noticed two of her friends with her and they seemed to be laughing about something.

"Fancy bumping into you here." Edward stated laughing slightly as he rubbed his hand on his neck.

"Yeah," Bella replied laughing slightly "you remember my friends Jessica and Angela?"

"Of course," he replied "it's nice to see you all again."

"You too," Angela stated "Jess and I were just going to go look at the ice cream." She looked at her friend for a moment and Edward felt like he was missing something.

"Right," Jessica stated laughing slightly as she turned to look at him "see you around."

The girls quickly took off laughing about something and he turned to look at Bella once again.

"How are you?" Edward asked smiling softly as he spoke to her.

"I'm great thanks," Bella stated blushing again "I got your flowers. They were perfect Edward."

The comment caused him to chuckle and she looked at him confused for a moment.

"Is something funny?" she asked.

"I just wish you could tell Emmett that," Edward stated "he gave me such a hard time about it. I believe the words cheap and ass were used."

"Well they were perfect, I really do love daisies. I would be happy to tell Emmett anytime how clearly wrong he was." She winked at him them and he felt himself get a bit flustered.

"I'm glad you liked them. I really had a great time last night, Bella."

"I did too," she replied looking up at him from the tomatoes "a really good time."

"I should really let you get back to your friends," Edward stated looking to where the girls disappeared to.

"Let them simmer for a little bit," Bella stated laughing slightly "they have been drilling me all morning about our date last night."

"Alice called me at seven o'clock this morning."

"I know," Bella stated laughing "she called me at six."

He looked at her for a moment and burst into laughter as did she.

"I think she was frustrated that I didn't call her last night, but seriously six o'clock in the morning. A girl needs her sleep."

"Please, please, tell me that you hung up on her?" he replied snickering slightly.

"After about ten minutes, yeah."

"You made it longer than I did." Edward replied "I hung up on her after about five minutes."

"Aw," Bella stated laughingly "poor Alice."

"Yeah well she should know better than to call people at that ungodly hour. Not all of us can be as chipper as chipmunks at that time in the morning."

Bella's laughter flooded his ears. "I just pictured Alice in a chipmunk costume." She stated in explanation causing him to laugh as well.

"Thanks for the image."

"No problem, I do my best."

"So it seems!" Edward stated chuckling softly.

"So we were just about done here," Bella stated looking up at him again.

"I'm sorry if I was keeping you," Edward stated blushing slightly "I can let you go so you can finish up your shopping."

"Do you have a lot of shopping left to do, Edward?" Bella asked smiling.

"A bit, our cupboards are getting kind of empty."

"Well I was going to see if you wanted to go get some coffee since we were both woken up so early by your sister but if you have shopping you need to do..."

"I would really like that" Edward interrupted smiling softly "how about I finish up shopping and we can meet somewhere?"

"Sure!" Bella replied "That will give me time to help my roommates get the groceries into the apartment and put them away."

"Let's say two hours?" Edward asked "My roommates, unfortunately, won't help me put the groceries away."

Bella laughed before responding "sounds great. Pick me up?"

"Of course," he replied smiling softly "see you then!"

**Dedications:**

**Reviews: kel to the sey, Ashlyn13, Veronicaloves05, and Kathy247**

You guys are the best! Seriously! Love you!

**Favorites: sparkleteen18, and millixme**

*does a little dance*

**Rockbandstar**


	8. Dream of Me

**Chapter 8- Dream of Me**

**A/N- Sorry for the lack of updates lately but I have been sick with pneumonia. Not fun, trust me! Enjoy.**

**Don't forget to go and vote for a title for the story! Currently "I Left My Heart with You" is in the lead but that could change! (Link for the poll is in my profile!)**

_Previously:_

"_Well I was going to see if you wanted to go get some coffee since we were both woken up so early by your sister but if you have shopping you need to do..."_

"_I would really like that" Edward interrupted smiling softly "how about I finish up shopping and we can meet somewhere?"_

"_Sure!" Bella replied "That will give me time to help my roommates get the groceries into the apartment and put them away."_

"_Let's say two hours?" Edward asked "My roommates, unfortunately, won't help me put the groceries away."_

_Bella laughed before responding "sounds great. Pick me up?"_

"_Of course," he replied smiling softly "see you then!"_

_---_

Edward rushed through his grocery shopping making it to Bella's apartment with a few minutes to spare.

"You're right on time!" she stated brushing her hair behind her ear as she opened the door. He couldn't help but smile in response.

They headed to the local college coffee shop choosing to drive instead of walking in the blistery weather.

After ordering their drinks and a small snack they picked a table towards the back trying to avoid annoying the studying students.

"So you know what's great about this coffee shop?" Bella asked taking a small bite of her strawberry pastry.

"What's that?" Edward asked smiling softly at her.

"They have this game section." Bella stated pointing to a shelf in the far corner "You know for those who are not studying."

"Or avoiding studying." Edward stated smiling at the blush on her face.

"Exactly!" Bella stated chuckling "Do you want to play a game, Edward?"

"Sure," he replied smiling at her excitement "pick something out and we will play a game."

She let out a childish giggle as she hopped up from the table and made her way to the shelf flipping through the game boxes. The sound caused him to smile and he was amazed at how much fun he was having doing nothing.

"You have three choices," Bella stated holding the boxes in front of her "choose your weapon carefully."

He looked at the games she held in her hands smiling at her choices. "Hm. Battleship, Monopoly, or Sorry. That's a tough decision. Why don't you pick?"

She smiled for a moment before plopping a box down on the table.

"Sorry it is!" Edward stated laughing at the huge grin on her face.

"You know I used to love this game when I was younger," Bella stated "I mean how much fun is it to knock another player off the board especially when they have done it to you."

"I'm starting to get worried that maybe I should have picked a game." Edward teased.

"Haha, we will see who is laughing when I cream you!" Bella stated sticking her tongue out at Edward.

"We will see," Edward replied laughing at her childish antics "if you can talk the talk _and_ walk the walk."

"It's on!" Bella stated laughingly before grabbing the blue pieces and handing Edward the red.

"I like blue," Bella stated shrugging at the questioning look on his face.

"Alright then." Edward stated smiling. "Let the games begin!"

After three rounds of Sorry, two cups of coffee, and a pastry and muffin each they finished.

"Well I believe it's a tie!" Edward stated laughingly "I won one you won one."

"Your forgetting the first game I believe," Bella stated laughingly "I won two and you won one. Therefore I win!"

She proceeded to dance in his chair and he couldn't help but smile at her and how happy she was. If losing meant getting to see her like this, he would lose all the time.

"Well I should be heading home to get some homework done." Edward stated frowning softly "I have an early class tomorrow."

"You can sleep after all that coffee?" Bella asked shocked.

"Well I kind of have an assignment that I need to do so the coffee was a major help, trust me."

"Edward!" Bella stated chidingly "You could have told me you had homework."

"Its fine," Edward replied softly as he led her to his car "it's only a paragraph discussion on a question that was asked in class Friday. It will take me like ten minutes max."

"Well as long as I wasn't keeping you from it."

"Honestly" Edward stated hopping in the car and turning to look at her "there was nowhere I would have rather been. That and I wasn't really planning on writing it until right before class tomorrow anyways."

She laughed at him and he smiled in response.

"A bit of a procrastinator?" Bella asked teasingly.

"Nah just a sluff class." Edward stated shrugging his shoulders.

"Got to love those!" Bella replied as they pulled up to her apartment building.

"Let me walk you to your door." Edward stated jumping out and opening her door for her.

"I would like that, thanks." Bella replied smiling at him softly.

"Of course," he replied.

"Tonight was a lot of fun," she stated laughingly as he walked her to her door.

"It really was!" Edward replied chuckling softly shuffling his feet as he walked.

"So were still on for Friday?" Bella asked and he looked up into her eyes blushing slightly.

"Yep," Edward stated smiling before leaning over and pulling her into a hug. "Thanks for getting me out of my apartment."

Her twinkling laugh met his ears as he held her close to him. "I should be the one thanking you for getting me away from the inquisitive duo."

"You're right, you should!" Edward stated teasingly pulling back to look her in the eyes.

"I promise," he continued "I will talk with Alice about appropriate times to call people." He rolled his eyes at his sister's antics before smiling once again at the girl in front of him.

"Its fine, Edward, I can put up with her peppiness."

"I'm glad someone can," Edward teased.

"Well," Bella stated shuffling her keys between her hands "goodnight Edward."

"Goodnight," he stated softly looking in her eyes for a moment before leaning in and placing a small peck on her lips. She quickly deepened the kiss and he was surprised to feel her hands tangled in his hair.

He kissed her a moment more before pulling away. He placed a gentle peck on her cheek before pulling back completely. Her eyes were hooded and he couldn't help but smile at the gentle blush on her lips.

"Sweet dreams, my Bella." Edward stated softly watching as her apartment door closed behind her. "Dream of me."

**Dedications:**

**Reviews – kel to the sey, Kathy247, Ashlyn13, Veronicaloves05, and millixme**

**Alerts – Rini1137**

**Favorites – Rini1137, clarice09, and xpaigex **

**Seriously you guys are awesome! I'm glad you love this story and hopefully you like their first kiss as well!**

**Rockbandstar**


	9. Duel to the Death

**Duel to the Death- Emmett style**

**A/N- I am so sorry for the lack of updates! I was sick and then went on vacation (which I just recently got back from.) Anyways this is a bit of a fluff chapter (and I am not really sure how I feel about it) but Edward has a bit of an Ah Ha moment at the end!**

**Poll is still up- and the results are almost tied for two of the titles... so if you haven't please go vote! (link in profile)**

Alice had somehow convinced him that it would be a good idea to have a group night Friday night. He agreed on the condition that they could leave at any point. He was suddenly regretting it.

They all sat around the guys' living room as Alice and Emmett butted heads on what the activities of the night were going to be.

"Movie." Alice stated.

"Mortal Combat." Emmett stated pouting a bit as he spoke.

"That's fun for the two people playing, but what about everyone else?" Alice countered with.

Emmett shook his head for a moment before getting a small grin on his face, handing a remote to Bella he looked at Alice. "It's a duel to the death! If I win I pick tonight's activities, if Bella wins she does."

"That's fair," Bella replied softly looking at Edward who had a small frown on his face.

"Only if you don't use your cheat codes." Alice replied smirking in response before leaning down and whispering something to Bella.

"Fine!" Emmett replied plopping down on the floor in front of the TV. "Be prepared to be schooled, Bella."

She picked up the remote and looked at it for a minute before turning her attention to the screen, she could do this.

-

She set the remote down carefully looking around at the shocked faces.

"Um, I win?" Bella stated laughing slightly and looking a bit embarrassed.

"DUDE," Jasper stated full out laughing "you just got owned by a girl."

Edward couldn't help but laugh along as he pulled Bella over into his arms and wrapped them around her.

"Good job." He whispered in her ear causing her to blush and smirk in response.

"Thanks," Bella stated laughing softly.

"I want a rematch!" Emmett stated pointing at her with a small frown on his face.

"Why," Edward asked "so you can use your cheat codes?"

"That is not the point," Emmett stated pouting like a child.

"Rules are rules," Alice replied smirking in response "so Bella what will we be doing tonight?"

She fidgeted next to him for a moment and Edward found himself tightening his hold around her waist.

"Why don't we just watch a movie," Bella replied laying her head on Edward's shoulder.

Alice hopped up in excitement quickly pushing a movie into the DVD player and plopping back down into Jasper's lap.

"I am going to get a drink," Edward whispered to her softly "would you like anything?"

"Water?" Bella asked smiling softly at him. "Thanks."

He made his way into the kitchen noticing that his sister had popped up to follow him.

"Well, well." Alice stated softly as she stood at the counter looking over at him.

"What Alice?" Edward asked as he dug around in the fridge looking for drinks.

"You two seem pretty comfortable with each other," Alice smiled at him as she spoke.

"And your point is?" Edward asked rolling his eyes at her antics.

"No point, just making an observation."

"Right, you always have some agenda Alice. Just spit it out."

"Maybe you two should go out on the deck," Alice replied smiling once again "sit and talk for awhile. A movie doesn't really give you the chance to get to know each other."

"Alice," Edward replied smiling at his sister "we have had more than the one date."

"Now have you?" Alice replied putting on a pouting face. "And why didn't you tell me about your coffee date?"

Edward laughed for a moment before looking at his sister. "So I take it Bella told you about it when you two went shopping today."

"She did."

"Did she also tell you that she doesn't like early wake up calls, nor do I."

"Not that I can recall," Alice stated full on smirking now, "although she did mention a pretty steamy hallway kiss."

Edward felt a smile fall upon his face as he thought of that moment.

"Your point, Alice?" Edward asked shaking his head out of his memories.

"You two are good together, Edward." She looked at her brother for a moment smiling before heading back into the living room.

He made his way back in carrying their drinks watching Bella interact with his friends and family for a moment. She looked like she belonged and the thought made his heart soar.

"Bella," Edward asked coming up and standing behind her.

"Yeah?" she replied leaning her head to look back at him.

"Instead of the movie," Edward asked softly avoiding the gaze of his siblings and friends "why don't we go sit out on the porch swing and just talk?"

"I would love that," Bella replied smiling and hopping up, grabbing the bottle of water out of his hand.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Emmett called as they made their way down the hallway to the sliding glass door.

"Sorry about him," Edward replied as they sat down on the swing.

"It doesn't bother me," Bella replied blushing a bit. "He is kind of amusing."

"He would probably say the same thing about you," Edward replied laughing slightly.

"Great," Bella stated.

"Thanks for doing this tonight; I know hanging out with people you don't know very well can be awkward."

"They are your friends and family, Edward. I will have to get to know them at some point."

It took his mind only a moment to realize what she had said but suddenly his heart was soaring. She wanted to be a part of his life, to know his friends and family.

"That you will," he replied softly before leaning over and placing a gentle kiss on her lips and smiling at her.

**Well there you have it! I promise not to take so long to update! (And I promise the next chapter will be less fluff). So now my questions for you… where do you see this going? Where do you want it to go?**

**Dedications:**

**Reviews: Veronicaloves05, Kel to the Sey, Ashlyn13, and Hiedrarose**

**Alerts: The-Forgotten-Irish-Girl, valgal95, cjpattz1, emilykval22, and twilightslife **

**Favorites: fieryfairy88, Hiedrarose, and twilightslife**

**If I missed anyone (which is likely since my inbox is crammed full of junk and I haven't cleaned it since my vacay) then I apologize.**

**Lots of Love!**

**Rockbandstar**


	10. Ideals

**Ideals**

_**A/N-** alright… so I know it has been forever! Sorry about the long wait but I had a hard time trying to decide where exactly I wanted this story to go and I got a bit distracted by a few of my other stories. I have a clear idea of where this is going now, so expect to see updates again!_

_On the __title front__ there are three titles currently tied (I'm not going to say which ones but I'm kind of rooting for two of them!)… I've set it up so that you can go in and vote AGAIN (for those of you who already have voted once)… for those of you who haven't voted… GO VOTE! I'm hoping to have the title chosen for the next chapter… and hey you could be the deciding vote (yes they are that close.) Link is still posted in my profile!_

_--_

They sat together on the swing, letting the comfortable silence hang between them.

"Do you ever contemplate the future?" Bella asked her head resting against his shoulder.

He smiled a cute crooked smile that made him look slightly cocky. He chuckled softly as he pulled her body closer to him, gently rubbing his hand along her arm trying to ward off the chill.

Their eyes met and he couldn't help but chuckle again at the blush that now lined her face.

"Well…" Bella questioned hesitantly.

"Of course love," he replied "I think about it more than I probably should."

She nodded her head silently in acquiescence.

"Ideally," Edward whispered "I would like to stay somewhere semi-close to family and friends." He angled his head towards the patio door before smiling. "They may be a thorn in my side at times but they are always there for me and they really do care about what happens to me."

Bella smiled in understanding.

"They are like my family in a way. I mean Alice is family, but I try not to claim her unless I have to." He chuckled softly at his joke before looking up at the stars and becoming serious again. "I know what it's like to lose those that I love, having lost my parents so young. There was always this part of me that felt like it was missing."

"Don't get me wrong because I love Carlisle and Esme as if they were my own parents. But I can't help but have this part of me that wonders what it would have been like being raised by my own mom and dad."

He shook his head seemingly clearing the cobwebs of his thoughts.

"I'm sorry," Edward stated frowning softly "I didn't mean to be so depressing."

Bella took his hand softly in hers and squeezed it. "You have nothing to apologize for, you're being open and honest with me and I appreciate that."

"I have no idea of the monumental loss that their death must be in your life," she frowned softly "I do know something about feeling like a part of you is missing though. I was constantly shuffled around between my mother and father. I have never really felt like I had a place that was actually home for me."

"That must have been hard." Edward replied "Did you ever wish your mother and father would get back together?"

"When I was younger I would entertain the idea," she shrugged "but I realize now how completely unlikely the scenarios that my child-like mind thought up were."

He smiled in understanding.

"I don't know if it's all the books I have read, or just a girlish notion," Bella blushed as she spoke "but I have this notion that everyone should have their happily ever after."

"I can relate to the hope," Edward replied shrugging "everyone wants to be happy. To have those that they love be happy. It's only normal. I don't necessarily think it is just a girlish notion."

"What is your ideal future?" Edward asked his hand playing with strands of her hair as he spoke.

"I could see myself writing a book or maybe teaching English or literature to high school students. I want to be happy, obviously. I wouldn't mind a gorgeous, doting husband." She winked at him as she continued. "I would love to have a comfortable home base, to call my own, children, maybe even a dog."

Edward sighed loudly smirking at her. "Is that all?"

She tapped her finger against her chin for a moment playing along with his antics. "For the moment anyways, it could always change."

He laughed lightheartedly his fingers still gently twirling strands of her hair.

"What about you," Bella questioned softly "What is your ideal future?"

"I used to have this notion that everything had to be perfect, but that has changed somewhat as I have grown up. My notions always seemed so distant and unattainable." He ran his hand through his hair for a moment as if embarrassed by his admittance.

"I had a hard time believing that I could have that happiness. That someone would be able to love me and be as passionate about me as I was about them. I was always worried that that piece of me that felt like it was missing would make it hard for others to love me."

"I want a lot of the same things you do, Bella. I want to have a job that makes me happy, to have a family that I love unconditionally. But I think that is only part of it, you know? I want someone who understands and loves me, who can fill that missing piece of me."

Bella nodded in understanding, silently agreeing with him.

"Lately, though, the thought of the future doesn't seem so far away and unattainable."

"What brought this on?" Bella asked curiously.

"You." He stated in conviction his eyes meeting hers. Her face blushed for a moment before a smile broke out on her face and she reached up tangling her fingers in his hair.

She pulled him softly to her, their lips pressing together. He could feel her gently tug on his bottom lip and his hands playing with her hair tangled into it, pulling her closer.

Bella pulled back after a moment smiling softly at him before turning and looking at the window and chuckling softly. His gaze followed hers and he rolled his eyes.

"Like I said," Edward stated looking at his sister and friends cheering them on through the window "I only claim them when I have to."

**Dedications!**

**This chapter is dedicated to all of you who waited patiently and *gently* reminded me that I was neglecting this story… Also to my fabulous Beta- Ashlyn13 (Thanks for the support!)**

**Reviews: puppypower149, angel5 (2), Lil Miss Edward Cullen Luver, Kel to the Sey, Bella Cullen1, twilightslife, and starhealr **

**Alerts: puppypower149, .bibliophile, tabbymarie, and RieDonovan **

**Favorites: puppypower149, adzilla, Lil Miss Edward Cullen Luver, and starhealr**


	11. If I Could

**_So.... The titled has been determined! (Drumroll please...............)_**

**_I Left My Heart With You_**

**_This won by a very very small margin but I think it suits the story very well! Thanks to all of you who voted!_**

**If I Could**

Sleep seemed to elude Edward as he tossed and turned in bed later that night. It had been so long since he had felt alive, so long since he had actually felt anything. The moment his parents had died, his whole life had been changed.

The numb feeling, he felt as a child, had slowly turned to pain. That pain had grown into a hole that he was just now realizing he had kept open. He thought back on his talk with Bella as they sat on the porch.

He wasn't lying when he told her that she had changed his views on the future, had made them seem more attainable. He hopped out of his bed and made his way to the kitchen, grabbing a late night snack before crawling into bed with the food.

Lying on his back he stared mindlessly up at the ceiling listening to the sounds of Beethoven coming from his stereo system. The song made him think of his mother and of Bella.

He closed his eyes letting the gentle sounds of the violins crash over him and soon he was dreaming.

-

_He was a young boy again, and his mother sat holding him in a meadow full of flowers._

_She held him softly in her arms. He looked up into her eyes and his heart broke at the expression on her face. She looked so vibrant and alive and he found himself smiling softly up at her. The tears began to slowly trickle down her face and he reached up and gently swiped each of them away._

"_My precious baby." She whispered pushing his hair off of his forehead and leaning down placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Don't cry."_

_He realized then that matching tears will slowly falling off of his chin and onto his shirt._

"_Why are you so sad?" she asked gently taking his hand in hers and squeezing it lightly._

"_Because I miss you." He replied as if it was the simplest thing the world._

"_I know," she replied smiling softly "but I'm really not that far away, now am I?"_

_He thought for a moment as he sniffled and gently wiped the tears from his face._

"_I guess not." He murmured shrugging as the tears continued to fall._

_Elizabeth picked a dandelion from the grass and twirled it in her fingers for a moment before placing it in her hair._

"_Even the simplest things can have beauty."_

_He nodded softly, unsure of how to respond._

"_Tell me what troubles you," she prodded gently._

"_I'm worried." Edward replied his face scrunching in confusion._

"_So young to have such big worries," his mother replied pulling him into her lap and slinging her arms around him, comforting him._

"_I miss you."_

"_And that causes you to worry?" she asked smiling at him. "You forget I know you as I know the back of my hand. That is not what is troubling you."_

"_I'm worried I will forget you." Edward whispered "Afraid I will lose the few memories I have."_

"_Did your father and I love you?"_

"_Yes," he whispered._

"_Did you love us?"_

"_Of course," he muttered._

"_Then that is all that truly matters," she smiled softly "not my eye color, or the texture of my hair, or the way your father dressed. You know that we loved you with all our hearts, which my dear boy is what truly matters."_

"_It still seems unfair."_

"_It probably always will," she brushed her fingertips across his brow "until you can truly understand the love a parent has for their child. The love your father and I had for you. We aren't truly ever gone."_

_His mother smiled and giggled softly and for a moment he could picture her as a young girl._

"_Speaking of love," she whispered as she looked past him at something in the distance smiling softly "she is very special, Edward."_

_He felt a blush flush his cheeks and she smiled down at him._

"_No need to be embarrassed. Your father and I would be proud. She is a lovely girl, dear."_

"_She is very special." Edward replied smiling softly at his mother._

"_Do you remember what your father once told you of love?"_

"_That to truly love someone you have to give them yourself and to trust that they will do the same."_

"_Trust her, Edward. Love her. Don't close yourself off from her, always be honest with yourself and her, and above all else be the gentleman we taught you to be. Don't let the fear of loss keep you from living your life."_

"_I'll try."_

"_You'll do just fine." She stated placing a kiss on his forehead before pulling back and winking softly at him._

_She began to hum softly in his ear as she rocked him back and forth before beginning to sing softly in his ear._

_If I could I'd protect you from the sadness in your eyes  
give you courage in a world of compromise, yes I would_

_If I could I would teach you all the things I never learned  
and I'd help you cross the bridges that I burned, yes I would_

_If I could I would try to shield your innocence from time  
but the part of life I gave you isn't mine, I'll watch you grow  
so I can let you go_

_If I could I would help you make it through the hungry years  
but I know that I can never cry your tears, but I would if I could_

_If I could in a time and place where you don't want to be  
you don't have to walk along this road with me  
My yesterdays don't have to be your way_

_And if I knew I'd have tried to change the world I brought you to  
now there isn't much more that I can do. But I would if I could._

_(Song by Regina Belle, titled If I Could)_

_She kissed him softly on the head once again before whispering in his ear "Trust her, it will be okay."_

--

Edward woke with a start and stumbled out of bed. He looked around him, eyes squinting in the dark for a moment before sighing softly. Running his hands through his hair he sat on the side of his bed, his thoughts a jumble.

"I will," he whispered softly to himself.

**A/N- Yes, this is a dream chapter… a "dream" chapter where the character realizes something significant that is happening in their life (through events or thoughts in their dream)… no I don't think this is bogus (I did get a psychology degree after all!)**

**I not only use this as a writing tool but also because frequently your subconscious is trying to make you aware of things that you may think or feel but not actually be aware of through dreams (kind of cool huh?)**

**If you have questions about it feel free to ask… I know quite a bit due to the classes I had to take (lol)**

**Dedications:**

**Reviews: Twilightslife, amenah, fabm21, kel to the sey, screaming bubbles, and Ashlyn13**

**Alerts: dazzledduo, vtang, DPrincess, Kiara Kou Cullen, amenah, fabm21, smith1980, and twilight addict 17**

**Favs: fabm21 and twilight addict 17**

**I actually cleaned out my inbox (shocker) so if I missed you that's probably why (sorry)!**

**RB**


End file.
